Maris Yamagata
Maris Yamagata, code-named Data, is a recurring character in the Big Hero 6 franchise and Hiro Hamada's most prominent rival. She is the younger sister of gang leader Mr. Yama, who uses her skill with technology to aid in her brother's criminal escapades. She is voiced by Sarah Nicole Robles. Appearance Maris is a fourteen year old girl of mixed Japanese-Italian ancestry. She has light olive skin, brown eyes, and her hair is dyed light brown. Maris' wardrobe is a mixture of Punk and Japanese Oshare-kei fashion influences, with her trademark personalized florescent, glow-in-the-dark, glasses with pink skulls on the temples that act as a computer display, and her hair is messily tied in a high ponytail. She a greyish purple hoodie with the Japanese “天” character, meaning "heaven," on the chest in yellow under a neon pink, short-sleeved leather jacket with decorative pins and chains on the lapel, a three layer skirt that appears to be a mishmash of a black tutu and a paint splatter-printed skirt over ripped jean shorts, fingerless fishnet gloves, red striped stockings, and heavy buckled boots. While attending school, Maris prefers to play the role of an innocent, ordinary girl. She wears her hair in looped pigtails, and her uniform is a sailor fuku, with a baby blue collared blouse, sea green and yellow checked skirt and scarf. Personality As character foils to each other, Maris and Hiro Hamada have many traits that compare and counter to the other. Like Hiro, Maris is fully aware of the extent of her mental abilities, making her bold and innovate in matters of technology and robotics. Unlike Hiro, however, Maris does not care about using her proficiency to benefit the world, only herself and her friends. Being the sole tech specialist in Mr. Yama's gang, she is arrogant and relishes in any chance to show off how smart she is. She is even willing to brag to the rest of the gang about how she is the real brains behind the operation. A talented con artist, Maris is able to switch between a coy and sweet personally to a brazen one at the drop of a hat. Life as a street kid has made Maris a strong believer in survival of the fittest, and she has little issue with lying and stealing. She does, however, draw the line at murder, and encourages her brother's gang to do the same. History For unspecified reasons, Maris and her brother Kurtis came to live on the poverty line when Maris was at least ten years old. It is unknown what happened to their parents. The siblings got involved in picking pockets and rigging bets to survive. However, once discovering his sister's high intellect and expertise in inventing, Kurtis realized a new way to make money: bot fighting. Maris would design and build robots, and her brother would fight them in the ring. Trivia * Like Hiro, Maris enjoys candy, with a preference for filled liquorice. * Maris' favourite video game series is The Saga of Sonya, a parody of The Legend of Zelda franchise. She currently maintains the international top score of the star beetles mini game in Clockwork Age. * Maris' tendency to use "shock" as a euphemism is a reference to the Marvel Earth-928 universe, a cyberpunk dystopia set in 2099. * The name of the school Maris attends, Yosawa High, is inspired by the surname of her comic counterpart, Iosama. Category:Characters Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Geniuses Category:The Frigid Princess2515